


Pół roku

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Sammy is dead, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęło już pół roku od śmierci Sama, a Dean wciąż nie może sobie z tym poradzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pół roku

Minęło już pół roku od najgorszego dnia w życiu Deana. Najdłuższy i najgorszy okres jego życia. Pół roku temu iskra jego egzystencji wypaliła się kompletnie, a najjaśniejsza, najczystsza, najpiękniejsza dusza, jaką Castiel w życiu widział, przypominała czarny jak smoła, podziurawiony materiał, który istniał tylko po to, by wypełniać Deana smutkiem, żalem, nostalgią, melancholią…

Dokładnie pół roku temu Sam poległ w walce. Umierał w uścisku Deana i prosił go, by tym razem brat nie próbował przywrócić go do życia. Odszedł na dobre. Jego ostatnie słowa, brzmiące „Zawsze walcz i miej wolną wolę, bracie” zostały permanentnymi, które blondyn nosił na ramieniu. Przez ten cały czas Dean miewał silne bóle głowy, słyszał głos najukochańszego brata, czasem śmiech, czasem nawet go widział.

Zwiększał dawki tabletek z każdym zatrważającym, rozpaczliwym miesiącem. Całymi dniami pił truciznę, zwaną powszechnie alkoholem, aby na chwilę zneutralizować niewiarygodnie mocny ból psychiczny, który towarzyszył mu przez cały ten okres czasu. Kilka razy przedawkował lub pomieszał leki z alkoholem, przez co był bliski śmierci. Za każdym razem, gdy budził się w szpitalu, zadawał to samo pytanie: ‘dlaczego’. Cas zawsze był przy nim, próbował go wspierać, dawać mu nadzieję. Jednak kiedy widział miłość swojej długiej egzystencji, zadającą sobie pytanie ‘dlaczego’ sam tracił wiarę, że może być lepiej; że się ułoży.

Blondyn nigdy nie wypowiedział pytania do końca. Nigdy po obudzeniu się w szpitalu nie spytał „Dlaczego muszę żyć? Dlaczego nie mogę już po prostu umrzeć?”. Wiedział, że nie musiał. Wiedział, że zwykłe ‘dlaczego’ wystarczy Castielowi. Wiedział, że anioł rozumie. Dean odpychał od siebie Castiela. To mogło się wydawać samolubne ale on po prostu nie chciał, aby anioł szedł na dno razem z nim.

Dlatego anioł postanowił. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na zniszczoną duszę blondyna. Gdy Dean wziął zbyt dużą dawkę leków, przez które był bardzo cichy, zamyślony i jakby skupiony, Castiel wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Zauważył go siedzącego w wielkim fotelu, wgapionego w stosy książek Sama.

\- Dean – szepnął anioł, kucając przy nim. – Dean, kocham cię. Chcę, żebyś to wiedział. Kocham cię – powiedział, a samotna łza wyrwała się, by spłynąć po policzku. Dean popatrzył na niego tępo, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Castiel wiedział, że jego uczucie było odwzajemnione. Anioł zwiesił głowę. – Do zobaczenia w Niebie – powiedział, a kolejne łzy spływały mu po twarzy i kapały na jego płaszcz, gdy dotknął dwoma palcami czoła Deana, pozbawiając go w bezbolesny sposób życia, odsyłając go do Nieba. 

Wspomnienia Deana, w których żył, były związane z nim, Samem, Mary, Ellen, Jo i wszystkimi, których Dean kochał, a których stracił. Castiel nie mógł z nim rozmawiać. Mógł jedynie obserwować jego niebo, którego był częścią. Tęsknił za nim, oczywiście, ale dał Deanowi szczęście. Jego dusza zaczęła błyszczeć na nowo, a Castiel nigdy nie był z niego bardziej dumny. 


End file.
